Study Secrets
by theSardonyx
Summary: Michelle didn't understand how Arthur could look so composed. Exams were coming up, for heaven's sake, and there he was, sitting comfortably at his desk, browsing over financial reports over a cup of tea, looking completely at peace. To her, who was already at her wits end trying to review for Physics, it was both awe-inspiring and frustrating.


**/ A hastily done one-shot, because I needed a break from my stressful college routine. Please excuse the quality. /**

STUDY SECRETS

Michelle didn't understand how Arthur could look so composed. Exams were coming up, for heaven's sake, and there he was, sitting comfortably at his desk, browsing over financial reports over a cup of tea, looking completely at peace. To her, who was already at her wits end trying to review for Physics, it was both awe-inspiring and frustrating.

"What are you growling about?" Arthur asked suddenly, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm growling about why the hell I'm here doing paperwork when it's exam week. This should be illegal," she answered.

"Too bad," Arthur replied, taking a sip of his tea and leaning back in his chair. "There's no moratorium in organizational work during midterm exams."

"Why don't you suggest that, then?"

"It isn't necessary."

"Isn't necessary?!" Michelle exclaimed. Kiku, who was in one corner of the room, fell from his seat with a loud thud in surprise.

"Well, Mr. Genius, some people are actually trying to review for their exams without all of these," she gestured to the pile of papers on her own desk, "taking up our time."

Arthur merely smirked. "Doesn't that simply mean you have to manage your time better and review more efficiently?"

"Unbelievable." Michelle slumped her shoulders and turned to leave the room.

"You're not done with your paperwork yet," Arthur called from behind her.

She slammed the door open. "I need some coffee. Really strong coffee." With that, she let the door close loudly behind her and stomped off to find a coffee machine.

~.;*;.~

Arthur wasn't inside the Student Council room when Michelle got back, something which she was really thankful for. She carried two cups of steaming black coffee to her desk and continued to peruse the reports in front of her. Why did she decide to join the Student Council again?

"That's a lot of coffee," Kiku commented.

"It's just two cups," Michelle shrugged. "I usually have more. It keeps me energized, you know?"

Kiku simply nodded in understanding. He was about to go back to his work when the door slammed open and surprised him enough to make him fall from his seat again.

"Take those cups of that disgusting beverage off of your desk, Michelle," Arthur commanded.

"What? No way! Hey!" She tried to stop him from taking her drinks, but he was too fast. The two cups of her beloved coffee was then replaced with a teapot and a teacup.

"I don't exchange your disgusting tea water with something you don't like!"

"Yes, well, this disgusting tea water is one of the reasons why I'm not panicking over my exams like you are, twat."

Michelle stopped arguing with him for a while to process what he had said.

"Tea? Really?" She made a face.

"Green tea contains epicallocatechin-3-gallate, which improves memory and retention. It also has caffeine, so it'll also help keep you more alert, but it will relax you instead of making you paranoid. **[1]** " Arthur smirked. "Not to mention, green tea in particular aids metabolism and burns fat, so it's good for dieting."

"I will pretend that you didn't just imply that I'm getting fat because that sounds awesome." Michelle took a look at the teapot and the teacup beside it and smiled softly.

"So you brewed this for me?"

Arthur's face turned red. "It's just so you can try it and see the effects for yourself. I'll teach you how to brew that on your own if you come to like it."

A cup of green tea and Michelle immediately relaxed. She smiled at the still blushing president, who was completely oblivious Kiku silently taking pictures of the rare moment, thinking that perhaps, just like the tea that she used to hate, he has his own good points waiting to be discovered.

 **/****

 *** [1] I think so?**

 *** Please review.**

 ***/**


End file.
